


Breaking the News

by i_am_a_mole_and_i_live_in_a_hole



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, BDSM, Begging, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Forced Masturbation, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki gets what he wants, M/M, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_mole_and_i_live_in_a_hole/pseuds/i_am_a_mole_and_i_live_in_a_hole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers aren't officially aware of Loki's and Tony's... arrangement. That changes when Loki kisses Tony in the middle of a restaurant, and Tony fucks Loki on a rooftop in Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the News

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge's #22: Public or semi-public sex.

          For all that Loki was famous for _talking_ , when it came to defining the boundaries of r… _arrangements_ such as theirs, he tended to say very little. And, perhaps _because_ Loki was so famous for talking, that was completely all right with Tony. Contrary to _certain people’s_ opinions, he did have a sense of tact. He knew what it meant when Loki the ancient god showed up in his room uninvited when Tony’d nearly had his skull blown to bits in a firefight, eyes bright and burning in the darkness with a whisper of “Are you well, Stark?” on his lips.

          Still, he wasn’t expecting Loki to show up in a middle of a classy dinner function at which attendance was mandatory for the Avengers. He’d been sitting there, bored and uncomfortable in his perfectly starched suit, when he’d heard the shocked gasps and saw people nearby twisting in their seats to look at something off to his left. He turned too, and—there was Loki, wearing full ceremonial armor, walking straight up to him in the middle of that sea of old-money assholes. He only had a moment to be a little terrified when Loki came to a stop before him, mantle rippling around his ankles, before the god simply hauled him up from his seat and kissed him hard on the mouth—with the flick of a tongue against his lips and a firm hand on his ass pulling him flush, and all the astonished, disapproving eyes of the high-society snobs upon them.

          Then Loki was pressing him back down into his chair, smiling down at him and affectionately caressing his neck. “Enjoy your evening, Anthony,” he said, and there was a brief touch of fingers to his hair before the god turned away and vanished.

          Tony turned back to face the music, licking his bruising lips.

          _“Stark.”_

          Fury was glaring at him with his remaining eye from across the table, looking positively apoplectic. Natasha, beside him, looked carefully blank. She poked Fury in the arm with the end of a salad fork and shook her head minutely.

          _“Not now,”_ she mouthed.

          As for the others—well. Steve looked concerned. Bruce… actually, Bruce looked kind of inordinately _proud_ , but Tony had already told him about it after Loki had helped him figure out a magical weapon that had gotten stuck through the Hulk’s thigh. Bruce might not have been the engineer that Tony was, but it was pretty tough to blind the world’s foremost expert on gamma radiation with terminology, so ultimately telling him had just been easier. Clint, busily stealing the last of the bread, looked… surprisingly indifferent, but then he’d seen Tony’s porn collection, so maybe he thought it could be worse. And Thor… well, Thor looked positively _radiant_. And actually, he looked… a little too pleased with himself.

          Tony never _had_ questioned how he’d managed to cross paths with Loki so many times during all that diplomatic business with Asgard, had he? Maybe he’d been wrong to assume that Loki was the only devious little shit in that family…

          Well, either way, Thor was pleased. That was encouraging.

          Tony cleared his throat and smiled brightly.

          “You know, I was promised English caviar. There has been no English caviar. Someone should bring some. Otherwise, I’m going to go down the road to Dave and Buster’s and win Rhodey’s niece a gaming system. Going once, going twice…”

          A terrified waiter— _right, yeah, Tony was currently the guy who’d been publicly slipped the tongue by the world’s most famously amoral sorcerer, he was probably looking like a bad guy to piss off right now—_ suddenly materialized as if out of thin air at his elbow, setting several heaping plates in front of him.

          “Uh,” said Tony, “Thank you!”

          The young man made an odd little squeaking noise and fled.

*

          It wasn’t that Loki publically _marking his territory_ like that bothered him, because it really didn’t. In fact, it was remarkably gratifying to be claimed like that, in front of everyone—to have an immortal god as slippery and dangerous as Loki put so clear a mark of ownership on him, one which didn’t obligate Tony to fight against Loki’s enemies (though if, say, Thanos came back and tried to make good on his threats he’d obviously do _something—_ call it sentiment but he had a problem with the idea of abandoning someone he’d slept with to that kind of crazy fucker), but which laid forth a clear threat against anyone who dared to try and bring harm to—well, something that _belonged_ to Loki.

          The implications of being the distressed damsel in this equation didn’t bother him either—it was nice, for a change, to _not_ be more implicitly powerful than his partner. Nor did he dislike in the least the idea—or the practice—of kneeling, naked and suppliant, at Loki’s feet.

          Fury’s clear, if unvoiced, belief that he was being taken advantage of (despite Thor’s many reassurances), though? Natasha’s not-unnoticed attempts to install video cameras in his house? And Steve’s perhaps _more_ irritating degree of worry that Loki was forcing him into this somehow? _That_ did bother him.

          “Something is troubling you.”

          He jumped, swore, and turned his head to press a kiss to the mouth that had suddenly appeared beside his ear, as strong arms came up to wrap around his torso. “Not really. They’ll get over it.”

          “Oh?”

          Tony cursed his own Freudian slip. “ _I’ll_ get over it. Don’t worry.”

          “Mmmmm.” Loki threaded his fingers through his hair before biting down hard on his shoulder, seemingly content to let the matter go—at least for the moment. Tony knew better than to accuse Loki of ever _actually_ forgetting about something.

          *

          Tony was on his way to dismantle Natasha’s most recent attempt at comprehensive video surveillance the next time Loki showed up, leaning against the wall and clearly anticipating Tony’s approach, his arms crossed over his chest and his expression mild and thoughtful. He was dressed quite simply, in leggings and a green tunic with a handful of laces gaping open at his throat.

          “Going somewhere, Stark?”

          “I was, yeah.” Tony held up a wrench. “Just some repairs to make. Are you planning to distract me?”

          Loki’s lips quirked. “Perhaps.” Then he took a deep breath, his smile growing wider, and _dropped to his knees at Tony’s feet._

          For a second his brain simply shorted out.

          Loki remained where he was, _on his knees,_ hands folded respectfully in his lap and looking up at Tony with a tilt to his chin, not a single hint of mockery on his face.

“Uh…?” Tony stuttered out, feeling the sudden need to cup himself protectively just in case Loki took offense at seeing his sudden arousal. “What are you doing…?”

          “Hmm?” Loki made a soft, blissful little noise, the dark head bowing down until _sweet fucking Christ he was kissing Tony’s feet_ , lingering for a moment before straightening up again. Still on his knees. “If it would please you, Stark, I would have you take your pleasure of me. You could order me to suck you, spread my legs for you—demand that I beg, lick your boots, perform _any_ of a thousand little degradations—make me bear the touch of a whip until I weep or take objects far too large to be taken without pain… sh-h, don’t look at me like that.”

          Loki leaned forward, nuzzling and kissing gently at the most conflicted hard-on Tony had ever sprouted. “ _I_ like it that way, Stark… _master…_ and I wouldn’t have mentioned it otherwise. And it certainly isn’t unappealing to you, is it? The thought of having a god kneeling at your feet, entirely at your mercy.”

In his position, Tony could hardly deny it. Loki added, “And you, of course, might choose not to do _any_ of those things. It’s entirely up to you. I will do as you wish.”

_“Anything.”_

          Loki looked up at him through his eyelashes and smiled, his cheek warm against the bulge of Tony’s cock. “Yes, master.”

          “I… okay.” Tony swallowed. “Say… ah, fuck, I don’t know… call me a bilgesnipe if you need me to stop. If it… hurts or something.”

          A faint wrinkle of confusion formed around Loki’s eyes at that, but nonetheless he inclined his head. “As you wish, master. And, if I may…”

          He paused—waiting for permission to continue, Tony realized. His first thought was to say _of course you may,_ but it occurred to him that such a phrase might sound too indulgent—considering the way Loki acted when he was dominating, considering… well, _Loki_ —and cast around for something else. “Yes?”

          Loki was kissing and rubbing his face against Tony’s cock through his pants again, making it rather difficult for Tony to concentrate. “Your one-eyed commander and several of your compatriots seem to have set up a watch on your home from a nearby tower. And since they have chosen to watch… perhaps it would be appropriate to give them a _show_. To fuck me… say, on the roof.”

          The _roof?_ He was pretty sure you actually couldn’t get a good look at a huge portion of his roof from any of the nearby buildings—but he wasn’t entirely sure Loki knew that. “Where the entire city can see?” Oh, it was wrong, so wrong, but he could feel all his blood rushing away from his head and straight into his cock at the thought of it.

          “Yes. If they want to… master.”

*

          For all his seeming confidence, Loki hesitated when Tony tried to lead him out onto the roof, visibly swallowing hard, his heartbeat speeding up under Tony’s hand on his neck.

          “Should we stop?”

          ‘Master’ he might have been called, but the disapproving look Loki shot at him was anything but submissive. “No.” Then Loki seemed to realize he’d broken character and quickly ducked his head, his voice re-modulating into something softer, more capitulating. “Unless you want to? Master.”

          He could be the one to say ‘no’. Did he need to give Loki an out? Judging by that look he’d gotten, he thought not. “No.” He cleared his throat, trying to summon up a good ‘commanding’ voice. “Go on, get out there.”

          He felt a little stupid, but itlooked like it worked—Loki sucked in a breath, made a soft noise, and scurried out the door, Tony following. Once outside Loki paused again, hovering near the door, before a word from Tony sent him skittering down the steps from the landing, into the bright sunlight on the main part of the roof. He stood there looking up at Tony, breaths visibly coming in fast intervals.

          Tony took his time coming down the steps after Loki, stopping while he was still several steps from the bottom. “Strip.”

          Loki’s hands were just a touch slow to move to the hem of his tunic, inspiring Tony to add sternly, “Did I tell you to take your time about it?”

          He could see the god’s breath leave him in a shudder—and the erection straining the front of his crotch. “No… no, master. I’m sorry, master.” Loki’s hands were trembling as he jerkily shucked his tunic, letting it drop to the ground, pushing down pants and underwear to bare his skin. He stepped out of his clothes and pushed them to the side with one foot, hands fluttering in front of his groin for a moment as if to hide himself before he wrapped his arms around his chest and looked up at Tony with huge, gray-green eyes hazed over in lust.

          Holy _fuck._

          Maybe he could get the hang of this.

          But then he waited a little too long, watching the god stand naked outside, the breeze tousling his long dark hair, and he saw the exact moment Loki started to get bored, shifting his weight from foot to foot, though his cock still bobbed at attention between his thighs.

          Maybe what he needed to do was—keep Loki off-balance?

          “Turn around—face the edge of the roof. Clasp your hands behind your back.”

          Loki obeyed, interlacing his fingers. From his position he would no longer be able to see Tony unless he started _cheating_ somehow with magic, which Tony assumed he wouldn’t do.

          “Spread your legs.” He began to make his way down the steps as Loki stepped his feet apart. “Wider.”

          He slid up behind Loki, slipped a hand between his wide-splayed legs, and _squeezed,_ bringing forth a loud yelp of surprise as the poor little god jumped out of his skin, head jerking around to look at Tony, his legs snapping back together.

          He was expecting a glare and possibly to be thrown off the roof, but the look Loki gave him was all huge eyes and supplication that quickened his breath and went straight to his cock.

          This was definitely working.

Feeling bold, Tony grabbed a handful of Loki’s hair, forcibly turning his head back towards the edge of the roof. Trying hard to layer his voice in menace, he murmured into Loki’s ear,

          “I _told_ you to face front. If you even _think_ about moving again without my permission, I’ll…”

          _(Quick, quick, what does Loki usually threaten you with when he’s fucking you? Fuck! Make something up, quick!)_

          “…I’ll sit you on a metal cock the size of my forearm and see how many times you can get yourself to come with 500 volts going straight to your ass.”

          “Oh, _no,_ ” Loki whimpered, sounding sincere, melting back against Tony with a shiver and frantically scooting his legs apart, “ _Don’t,_ please, Master, I’m sorry, I’ll be good…”

         Tony took the opportunity to check on the state of Loki’s cock: Extremely hard. _Yes._ Jackpot. _Fuck yeah, maybe he wasn’t that bad at this after all!_

          “Try telling me, Silvertongue, exactly why I shouldn’t punish you when you can’t even seem to remember a direct order for even one measly minute?”

          The god made a broken little noise, his hips canting unconsciously back against Tony’s. “Because… because I’m sorry, Master?”

          “As you damn well better be—try harder.”

          “Because… I won’t do it again?” When he was given no answer, Loki made an unhappy little noise, twitching his head abortively from side to side as if restraining himself from trying to look back at Tony again. “Because… you wouldn’t? I… _please,_ Tony. Master. I can’t do that, I really can’t. Please.”

          Sensing something too close to actual fear for his tastes despite Loki’s unflagging erection, Tony endeavored to give Loki a reassuring squeeze, stroking his shoulder. Filing away for future warning that being ignored seemed to genuinely scare his partner. “Can’t you?” he asked and then _kicked_ himself because he should be moving on right about now _fuck_ —

          But Loki actually shot him an ever-so-slight look of annoyance mixed with affection— _you could push me an awful lot harder than that, but it’s kind of cute that you’re concerned_ , it said—and made a much less unhappy (if still desperate) noise, seeming to have gotten right back into the game. “No, no, I can’t, Master, please, it would hurt… so much. Don’t punish me like that, _please._ I couldn’t take it. I’ll be good, I’ll be so good, I won’t do it again. I’ll do anything you say, I swear.”

          “Will you?” Tony tightened the hold he had on Loki’s hair, tipping his head back against his will and reaching between the god’s spread legs to wrap his fingers around his cock, tugging sharply enough to draw a pained noise out from between his pinked lips. “Look around you—there’s a whole city of people down there. And if they wanted to, they could be down there… watching you.”

          _Now there was an idea—but yeahhhhh,_ Tony thought to himself, _not going to go with the ‘people you actually in real life tried to conquer watching you get debased’ angle._

_Mostly._

          “All those puny little mortals, watching you spread your legs like a whore.” He released Loki’s hair and reached around to slip his fingers into the god’s mouth, feeling Loki close his lips and suckle the digits in obeisance. “That sounds nice, don’t you think? Go ahead, spread wider for them.”

          He heard Loki make a soft noise around his fingers, and felt him shift to do so. “Now look straight ahead, and touch yourself.”

          The noise the poor little god made was nothing short of remarkable, high and sharp and thin, a wail both terribly aroused and utterly appalled at the thought. Loki shivered in his arms, pressing back against him, and hesitated briefly, clutching at Tony’s hip before reaching down to take a hold of himself. Soft noises spilled from him as he skimmed his fingers over the length of his cock before palming it, tugging gently at first at the swelling flesh, then harder—he’d always, _always_ liked it extraordinarily rough.

          Tony slipped his fingers out of Loki’s mouth, trailing saliva down his chin, and pushed them into his ass without warning or preamble, scissoring and twisting in a way that made Loki squirm and gasp and _squawk_ in a most undignified manner.

          _“Ah—_ Tony! Ow.”

          “Forgetting your station _again,_ are you?”

          “Ah! No! Master! I’m sorry!”

          “You’ll need to try harder than that if you want to apologize. I haven’t forgotten my plan from earlier.”

          _“No!”_ The god _couldn’t_ relax around the intrusion of his fingers, it seemed, not with the way Tony was moving them in and out of him and back and forth without any sort of rhythm, _especially_ not when he shoved in a third, making Loki squeak and twist and struggle, but… Loki’s hand on his cock seemed enthusiastic enough. “Please. I’m sorry. Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t punish me— _ow!_ _Ah!_ That hurts!” and Loki had definitely just _ground back against him holy shit what the fuck._ “Please!”

          It did occur to Tony that he should maybe be _really weirded out_ by this, though his own cock was hard as a rock— “Are you calling me a bilgesnipe?”

          “What?” There was a brief moment of confusion—and then, real annoyance. “ _No_ —I’m _fine_. Keep going or I will fucking _gut_ you— _aaaaah!”_ Tony had twisted the fingers inside him, hard, making Loki rise up on his toes in a fruitless attempt to escape. “Ow! Ow, ow, ow!”

          “What was that?”

          “Nothing! Master! I’m sorry!” He did not miss the satisfied grin that flitted across Loki’s face.

          “Then I’m going to let all of New York watch me fuck you senseless. Go bend over the parapet and spread yourself.” He withdrew his fingers and pushed the god forward for emphasis. Loki’s legs were shaking as he hastened to obey. Over-sensitive and inadequately prepared—by Tony’s standards, anyway—he squeaked and mewled and jumped, but did not let go of his cheeks, when a fingertip brushed over his exposed pucker. His noises grew louder, eyes screwed shut and his mouth open, making an extended _ah, ah, ah_ sound that seemed to come straight from his chest as Tony unzipped his pants and began to push his cock straight in without ado.

          The tightness was incredible—so much so that it actually kind of _hurt._ He was going to fucking chafe his cock. And Loki’s noises were growing ragged.

          “Shh—it’s okay,” he murmured, laying his hand on Loki’s back and stroking the sweat-dampened skin in imitation of the same soothing motions Loki had made for him that first time, when he’d had the side of his face pressed against the pillow, clutching at the sheets, nearly hyperventilating with the combination of arousal and initial, awful pain. “You’re okay, just relax…”

          Loki had grabbed at the edge of the wall in front of him when Tony had pushed in, cheek pressed submissively to the concrete, but he let go with his left hand and reached back, blindly patting at Tony’s hip. _Comforting._ Of all things, _he_ was comforting _Tony,_ bent over a wall and with a cock that _had_ to be hurting him quite a bit jammed up his ass.

          Tony felt the sudden urge to hug him. Trying to change position like that might be a bad idea for the both of them at that moment, though, so he settled for squeezing Loki’s hip.

          He’d stopped moving, though, and Loki squirmed, his back arching as he craned his neck to peer back at Tony. “Master? Are you well?”

          The squeeze was less intense now—he could probably move without ripping off his own foreskin. “Yeah—are you?”

          Loki’s breath huffed out softly, and though Tony could feel the tension in his thighs and see the sweat dripping from his shoulders, his smile was bemusedly affectionate. Tony got the distinct feeling that Loki was refraining from making some kind of amused comment about mortal sentiment.

          It bothered him a little, actually—Loki could be _forceful,_ and they’d definitely done more than their share of kinky things, but he’d never failed to react to _Tony’s_ distress signals with soft words and soothing touches—so the fact that he seemed to be applying a bit of a double standard to the way he expected Tony to behave towards _him_ was… kind of weird. Maybe Loki doubted the ability of puny mortals to go too far, or maybe kink in Asgard was a bit fucked up. Or maybe Loki was just used to sessions much more intense than those Tony was used to when he submitted.

          He’d ask about it later. Loki was giving him a bracing pat on the hip: “It’s _fine,_ Stark, don’t worry about it, just…” He lowered his eyes and ducked his head, reaching up to grab the edge of the wall again and letting the side of his face rest against the concrete once more. “Fucking _fuck me._ Wide open. Ruin me with your cock until I beg for mercy. Er, please.”

          Tony took him at his word.

          Loki shrieked as he was forcibly pushed into, his back arching as he braced his feet obscenely wide apart, knuckles going white as he clung to the wall and shouted _“AUGH, yes, like that, please master, more—”_

          “Look.” Tony took hold of his hair and pulled his head back, forcing Loki’s back into an uncomfortable-looking arch. “Look at how many people might be watching you get fucked right now—”

        “Oh _gods_ ,” Loki choked out, and then yelped as his hips were jolted forward against the concrete. _“Yes—”_

          “And you love it, don’t you? Sounds like you’re kind of a slut—”

          “AH— _kind_ of?” Loki laughed breathlessly, struggling to brace himself firmly enough to keep his hips from slamming into the wall and not always succeeding.

          “ _Definitely_ a slut—”

          “Absolutely, master—ah! AH! AH!” The arch in his back was making it impossible for Loki to curl his hips in, keeping his ass a perfect target. Nor could the god move much at all with the hand in his hair, reduced instead to clinging to the wall, too helpless to do anything but take it.

          Then Loki was _wailing_ as he came, still over-sensitive from before, thighs shaking, the muscles of his back and shoulders tensing, fingers scrabbling at the stone-like surface beneath him. He struggled unsuccessfully against Tony’s grip to put his head down—and then _kept_ crying out, twisting under the engineer as Tony kept fucking him.

          “Augh—master, please—”

          And it was definitely the wrongest thing he’d ever gotten off on, but those words and the sight of Loki-the-immortal-god writhing and shouting and whimpering beneath him sent him, shouting right along with Loki, over the edge.

*

          And then they collapsed in a pile together next to the wall. Tony reached out, suddenly struck by a wave of unreasonable anxiety about the god snuggled next to him, and turned to wrap his arms around Loki. “Are you…? Did I…?”

         “Stark, if you ask again, I will remove your head from your body.” There was no real bite to Loki’s voice, though, as he submitted to being cuddled up against Tony’s chest, looking contentedly fucked-out as semen dripped down his thighs. “Trust me, I’ve been used plenty harder than that. Oh, don’t give me that look, you proved yourself quite well… what? _You_ weren’t disturbed, were you?”

          “I don’t know.” Tony rubbed his head. “It’s just… a little weird to get off on…”

          “You _didn’t hurt me_ , Stark. Not the way you’re thinking, anyway.” Loki stretched, catlike, and settled back more firmly against Tony’s chest. “But there’s nothing odd about enjoying it. You’d be a good deal less interesting to fuck if you only enjoyed being at _my_ mercy.”

          There wasn’t much he could say to argue against that.

          “You said… other people were harder on you?”

          “Do you always insist on talking about past bed-partners with current ones?”

          “Maybe I’m just curious about how crazy it really gets?” Tony twirled a lock of Loki’s hair thoughtfully around his finger. “Sorry, though, when you put it that way…”

          “ _Oh,_ you want to hear _stories,_ do you?” Loki’s laugh had a distinctly evil quality to it. “I’m afraid you might not find _those_ stories to be to your liking.”

          “Okay, okay.” He could take a hint. He wrapped his arms more tightly around the god in his lap. “Naptime? If we’re going to sleep for a bit, would you mind—” and they were in his room, on the bed, before he could finish the question. “Ugh—you’re going to drip my come all over my sheets.”

          “I’ll make you lick it out of my ass if you don’t shut up.”

          And being around Loki had clearly fucked up his sexual tastes for the rest of his life, because god help him (or maybe not, since the involvement of gods in his life was what had gotten them into this to begin with), he felt his cock jump at the thought.

          He heard Loki chuckle—clearly, his spike of arousal had not gone unnoticed. “Oh, _goodness,_ Stark—we’ll have to explore that later.”

          “Who says that I’ll agree?”

          “You will.” Loki smirked and hauled Tony down to lay against him. “But now, sleep.”

          Tony rolled his eyes and grumbled, but didn’t disagree.

*

          Over the next few days, he began to notice that the concern with which several of his teammates had been treating him had suddenly up and… vanished.

          His first thought was that someone actually _had_ caught them, but there was no way—there weren’t any direct lines of sight onto the part of his roof they’d fucked on, not from the nearby buildings. His second thought was that someone had caught them using a satellite camera, but—really, an _entire satellite_ trained directly on his _rooftop?_ SHIELD had resources, but not that many resources. And he himself was a good part of their resources, and those satellites were not programmed to keep an eye on his house like that.

          Then Natasha gave him a thumbs-up and a ‘nice one, bro’ nod in the hallway.

          “JARVIS,” he grumbled into his phone in the break room, “Did you let her put security cameras on my roof?”

          “In addition to the security detail having been put up in the apartments near Stark Tower, Agent Romanoff has had them installed with Miss Potts’ permission since HYDRA attempted to kidnap you six months ago, sir.”

          “God _damn_ it, JARVIS, aren’t you supposed to do what _I_ tell you?”

          “Sir, you did give Pepper full access to your systems quite some time ago.”

          “I’m never doing that again.”

          “I don’t believe you would have to do it more than once, sir.”

          “Quit your sass.” He saw Natasha wandering into the break room, smirking the moment she saw him. “JARVIS, over and out.”

          “Understood, sir.”

          He hung up the phone.

          Natasha broke a banana off the bunch on the counter, flopped down at the table and laid her feet in a chair across from her, and began to eat, still fixing him with that unrepentant smile.

          “Listen, Natasha—”

          “Don’t worry, Tony,” she broke in, “I won’t tell anyone else. And especially not Thor.”

          “Who _did_ you tell?”

          “Fury.” She shrugged. “And I told Steve, Clint, and Bruce that there wasn’t anything to worry about.”

          “Oh god, Fury?”

          “I didn’t even tell him in _detail._ Just enough to let him know that it didn’t look like he was raping you.” Suddenly, she snickered. “Though honestly, Tony, I wouldn’t worry about it. You’re not the only person with… _proclivities_ in our department. I would know.”

          “…Oh _god,_ Fury?!”

          “Ah, well… that would be telling, wouldn’t it? But I wasn’t actually talking about him.”

          “…Are you talking about… _you?!”_

          “You’re very quick on the uptake.”

          “Oh my _god._ ”

          “Yes, they say that rather a lot.”

          “Holy shit.”

          “That, too.” She finished her banana, stood, and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “But the point of telling you that was that if you need to talk about things with someone who won’t flip a shit at the mention of handcuffs, I’m here.”

          “Uh… thanks?”

          “You’re welcome.” Tossing the peel in the garbage, she headed towards the doorway. “Enjoy your day. Call me if you need me.”

          “I… you too.”

*

          After that, Tony noticed that his teammates started to refer to Loki as “your boyfriend” and even more alarmingly, “your partner”, with disturbing regularity. Try as he might, he couldn’t seem to dislodge the label—and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to try too hard to do so, since those attempts would certainly be seen by Thor “More Devious Than He Looks” Odinson. Loki might be rather averse to verbally labeling relationships (apparently preferring to fuck on top of buildings and slip people the tongue in expensive restaurants to express whatever dredges of a sense of commitment he could muster up), but Thor… Thor just seemed like the kind of guy who believed in commitment, and Tony _really_ didn’t want to give the guy any reasons to go all protective older brother on his ass.

          So in a sense, he had little choice but to accept the designation.

          But after he accepted that his teammates were going to call Loki his boyfriend whether he agreed to it or not, he found rather quickly that it somehow didn't matter as much as he thought it would. Maybe he'd been spending too much time around Loki—that was quickly becoming his primary excuse for every weird thought that ran through his head. Maybe he was just getting old.

          Or, maybe? He just kinda figured that verbal designations were secondary when you'd already fucked the person being referenced on one of the highest rooftops in Manhattan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my nsfw tumblr (happygutters) talking about my weird porn tastes or on my regular tumblr (mari-the-mole) reblogging kittens.


End file.
